Curse Upon The Living
by The DarkCat
Summary: AU: Ritsu, Nagisa, Nana create the occult club in the closed Seven Voices academy, yet thing do not go smoothly, as an entity Ritsuka appears threatening with an old curse. Warnings: gore, dark themes, laughter at the start.


*Note: This was suppose to be done by heloween... yea...I'm so late with this... :). Things happened and here we are finally with a plot...( in the begining it was suppose to be plotless humour, but then the ideas changed like three times... ahh what a pain - .-)

* An enourmous Thank you goes to * Dlbn * who inspired me to finish this thing I can't thank you enough... Chocolate cake goes to you! :)

X X X

In the dead of night, there was a place hidden from laws of humanity. Their unpaid bills flood the letter boxes and fake accounts. Their debts pilled up on one another, but little did people knew. They did not care, They had something else to worry about, beside all the spam mail and threats from the authority. Their most deepest interst was Occult...( Ok not all of them there was just one in particuliar.)  
"I can feel the spirits." the voice proclaimed from a dark room. "Hey where's the light?"

"Light bulb?" a cheery female voice asked.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you They are afraid of electricity! Its evil they tell me!"

"Yep."A third voice mused accompanied by a tapping noise." Just face it Ritsu you're an amish."

"I'm no amish, I don't believe in god or whatever the only truth is illuminati! "

"Found it!" The cheerul voice beemed from before, flicking the switch that soon emited light across the room.

The place was small with a japanese style table in the middle, filled with books and ancient scribbles.

Around the table sat three people. Ritsu- the head of the organization called Septimal Moon( that litteraly did nothing, but burnt electricity) an occultic maniac half technophobe, claiming he's possesed by spirits. Nagisa-a childish woman with blue haired ponytails, in love with the idiot, chewing on candy right now. And Nana- just a random gossiper-hacker, joining out of free time and unlimited rage of rumors or dirt to spread.

I mean why not? The principal hadn't even known what's a PC. Last time when he saw it, the man thought it was sent from the devil himself. You think he threw it out? Damn, if it was simple as that-he worshiped it, gave it a name, carrying the monitor in the hallways, triping over the wires, there goes third pair of glasses to the dump. R.I.P...

"Nagisa, the light, the light! It burns my eyes" Ritsu yelled at the sobbing woman, pointing his finger at her." It is evil! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yep." Nana raised her eyes from the smartphone." Ritsu you say technology's evil and illuminati with demons are your friends?" the female tilted her head to the side "Percisely!"  
Nana wanted to oppose again, though their barking was interupted by a shove of the door.

"What's up?" A green haired woman greeted. Everyone stared in silence at the unexpected intruder who smirked devileshly. Her name was Chouma-another member of Septimal Moon, not the occult club. She had a tomboyish personality with a bunch of fetishes: cute stuff, occult, candy,technology, fairy tales.  
And her eyes were particulary set on a teddy bear Nagisa was holding, she smiled viciously, as Nagisa began trembling hugging the soft toy closer to herself. She hated Chouma, she'll take her toy and candy away...

"Teddy bear!" Chouma screeched climbing on the table knocking books out of her way, running all the way to Nagisa and grabbing the toy with sparkles in her eyes.

"Nooo" Nagisa cryed out.

"Quiet" Ritsu ordered. "Chouma why are you here? If the mail box's flooded again I told you to burn the content."

"Wouldn't it be wise to read them first?" Nana suggested annoyed.

"I repeat" Ritsu tapped his fingers at the table, seeing that Chouma ignored him, continuing to tear the the toy away from the weeping blue haired woman. "Why are you here?"

"Simple," Chouma kicked Nagisa away making her trip, reward in hand. Then she sat on the table chuckling ." saw on the board the other day that you fools needed more members. Yea got one!"

"Yep? Yep?" Nana cocked her eyebrow."I think you are talking about the petition I wrote for destroying this dump of a club..."

"You did what?" Ritsu yelled inraged,picking the fallen books." Nana if you'll do anything to the occult club I'll make my spirit haunt you for the rest of your life!" Ritsu chuckled like a maniac fixing his glasses. "And you know what that means every spirit that posses me and not to mention illuminati will be after you day and night! I can even send 'Nagisa's drool' to poison your lunch" he extended his arms to the sides snickering" endless possibilities of bacteria! You know how much unwashed stuff (carpet,pebbles, fallen things) she bites and licks every day!" "Nagisa's drool!" Nagisa jumped to his side with determination and loyalty in her eyes.

"Whatever..." The gossiper shrugged it off, reaching for her smartphone again.

"Ok people," Chouma clapped getting their attention." so what is this about, what do we do here?"

"Yep!"Nana piped up again inspecting her phone, which obviously turned off from endless use of Wi-Fi. That was a start of the tragedy..." This is a club for total morons. We play paranormal activity, or doll house, smoke weed and..." She rolled her eyes, putting on dark make up, fake eyelashes and a black coat-the funeral began for her dead phone.

"Hey we don't have a charger here do we?" She asked for reasuring herself before drawing out a tissue.  
"Potato?" Nagisa tilted her head.

"Bummer..." She sobbed laying her head on the table. Her smartphone demised right before her eyes.

What horror, what suffering. Just realising how much gossip and news she will miss... And the most disgusting part she wont have anymore dirt to spread, spending her time with the occultic 'lovebirds'...

"Oh? So that's what you're doing!" The green haited laughed, throwing the teddy bear on the ground.  
"Oh yes, Ritsu" Nagisa cheered up" she's a new member you know what that means? introductions!"

"Please no..." The blond female wailed still facing the table as the couple began spinning around giggling." Atleast try to make it less cheerful in memory of my smartphone"

"Welcome to the Occult club!" The both announced holding hands and facing Chouma.

"Here we inspect what is forbidden, the thing no one dares to know," Nagisa beamed spinning with Ritsu again." we revive the undead!" "That's... my... line" the headmaster groaned. "Stop,stop,stop, My head's spinning"

"Here we have Ritsu the master mind!" Nagisa let him go suddenly, rotating by herself.

"Nagisa-the piece of crap." The blue haired man wailed fallen into a corner.  
"And Nana- our dearest friend that nothing would be done without. Hooray!"

"Why are you looking at me?" Nana growled darting at them with distastful looks."You want some streamers with that?"

Ritsu slowly lifted himself up, grunting.  
"That would be generous of you."

Nana's face warped in anger and disapproval, though before any swarings or cursings could be spelled, a shriek invaded the room.

"HyyAAH!"

"Nagisa what happened?" Chouma ubruptly turned to the source of the noise.

"Nagisa you lunatic stop screaming, you'll scare the spirits away!" Ritsu warned his lover, as she mufled her mouth, tears running down her paled face.

"It's okay tell us what happened." Chouma pat the shivering blue haired woman's shoulder.

"That won't do," Ritsu pushed Chouma away from Nagisa. "You don't know how to deal with her..."  
"Oh surely your the expert on calming down 'children!"

Nagisa had her eyes set on the table, gibbering something behind her palms.

"What?" Ritsu leaned to her listening for a minute. "I can't understand anything not spirit reliated. Sorry" He shrugged planning to walk away though felt something crawling on his palm. "Ah !" The blue haired female shrieked getting everybodys attention.

"That's what you're crying about?" Chouma raised an eyebrow walking closer to the scene and scaring the little insect that probably had a lot of work to climb on top of the table.

Ritsu looked displeased by the bug, which contaminated his precious spirit books. Its punishment was decided-he smashed it with a book.

"Hyaaaah!"

"It's okay Nagisa that insect will be fine he's not dead" Nana pat her shoulder dropping a glare to the indifferent Ritsu, as a sign: 'you're done for it' ."Right Ritsu?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I saw it's soul leaving the body" He laughed holding his chin.

Chouma grabbed another book when the table began flooding with insects out of nowhere.  
"What are yea waiting for invitation smash 'em!"

"From where are they coming from?" Nana staggered"And more importantly where is my phone?" She glanced around anxiously, as Ritsu and Chouma battled the bugs. Nagisa drawed back instintely, not able to move her eyes from the wierd sight. Though soon screeched with a high pitched voice yet again.

"What now?" Chouma turned to see the childish woman, but soon the numbness took over her body she stared in silence and horror.

"Chouma why did you stop?" Nana complained not lifting a finger herself."You too Ritsu? What happened?"

"I-I think I... remember" The headmaster stammered the book falling from his loosened grip.

"Hey Chouma, Ritsu get it together" Nana shook the green haired woman's shoulder.

Then Nagisa jumped to her lover's side, knocking the dark insects crawling on his arms.

"Ritsu!" She called to her lover grabbing his wrist though instintely jerked back as the pests running on the man's arm tryed changing their habitat to Nagisa.

"Your all covered by insects wake up!"

"Damn, Chouma took a nap as well" Nana stated with a panicked voice. "We can't take care of this ourselves let's abandon this place, you don't want to be in an insect sarcophagus, do you?"  
Nagisa swallowed her sentence.

"Thought so..."

He stood in a field where most of the land had been covered by feathers, leaving a few lonely straws of grass peeking out. Ritsu peered ahead frowning as an atempt to see something in front, his glasses would have been useful here. In the distance was a giant white clothed gate. The rags were fluttering from it unable to escape. A person stood in the opening.

"No it can't be" Ritsu murmured, picking up his pace.

"It can't, It can not be true, it can not..." He stammered again and again walking faster with every sentence faded out of his lungs. Eventualy he began running, when the poor eyesight allowed the man to confirm the white dressed boy awaiting.

The rusteling blonde hair could not be mistaken...

"Soubi!" He exclaimed as the young boy blended and his remains scattered away by the cruel wind... Or maybe the cruel fate...

Chouma rose her head from the cold floor her cheek red from laying on the hard tiles. She yawned streching her arms above the head.

"Where am I?" The thought finally made it's way into the sleepy brain.

The green haired female glanced around scratching her head.

"Cool!" Her eyes widened prolonging the word, as she noticed the not well lighted room full with human models, dolls or parts of them laying at every corner, on the table in the middle and dangling loosely on the walls. Someone had a lot of work stacking this up.

"Awake?" A childish voice asked her.  
Just then Chouma turned around with a shiver seeing a dark haired boy with cat ears standing behind her. He smiled warmly, holding doll parts in his hands.

" ?" She stammered in disbelief."What? Shouldn't you be... dead?"

"And what about you?"Ritsuka frowned lowering his head. "Shouldn't you be as well?"

"W. What?" Chouma backed away from the surprise." Where the hell are we? Oh, and I can assure you I'm alive," She poked at her own flesh." skin with bones underneath, see kiddo? No one's gonna slay Chouma Kio!" Ritsuka smirked bitterly facing the ground.  
"Are you sure you're the one you're proclaiming to be?"

Chouma's lips parted, her mind polluted by confusion and panic.

"Are you sure you are the alive Chouma Kio?"

"Yep, yep calling Chouma, come on your pizza's getting cold" Nana slaped the green haired woman's cheek.

"Pizza?" The fetish woman perked up.

"No pizza..." The programmer broke her mood with an indifferent voice. "But, hey, you woke up that's an achievement!"

"Bugs!" Ritsu's voice emitted. Then looked around wariedly, spotting no 'outsiders' in the room." No bugs left?"

"Look who decided to get up from his beauty sleep?" Nana mocked, as Nagisa shot straight to him looping her hands around his waist." Seriously you two scared us."

"I thought, I lost you" Nagisa sobbed to his chest, as the man pet the female's fluffly hair." I even thought to do SPR..."

"Ohh, indirect kiss, good grief I haven't seen that!" Chouma rolled her eyes.

"You could do it now." Ritsu smiled. "SPR!" The blue haired female leaned to him.

"God, heavens no! Get a room!" Chouma shouted out. Nana dropped her phone after that sentence.

"Please do, I need gossip! I'm begging you, I haven't posted any rumors in a span of 24 hours!"

"Anyway," Chouma cutted the non-stop-weeping-gossiper."what happened when we dozed out?"

"Well lets just say wierd stuff." Nagisa lowered her head with a dark tone to bring creepiness to the conversation." After our table got overflown with those little black crawling things then... see those letters attached to the walls?" She pointed at the white pieces of paper mostly burned on the edges, stacked together.

"Yea?" Chouma nodded. "How come I don't remember them?"

"Because they appeared following the bugs." Nana explained with an annoyed voice, despising explainations. Then leaned at the covered wall crossing her hands at her chest. "Yep. You kind of missed the show as well..."

"What show." Ritsu cut the programmer off sitting on the chair as Nagisa made her way to him, seriously was she glued to him?

"Words became visible." Nagisa stated sitting sideways on the male's knees. He didn't protest. Though gave no answer either, as the blue haired woman loosely looped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder ."I'm not sure if I recall them correctly. They said something about 'if only the truth would be seen, if only the truth would be executed and you shown who you really are not' there was more but I can't put my finger on it anymore."

Chouma stood holding her chin, then an idea flashed through her brain. Chouma Kio inhaled sharply, as if afraid to provoke the unknown. Anger the shadow illuminating the ground And shackling her with invisible chains to keep her in place, unable to run away. There was someone executing it... Chouma's eyes wariedly peered into the silence behind her a couple of times with the same result. Sweat came down her face. There was a fifth person in the room...

"Chouma are y..." The blond female trailed off, when she wanted to touch the woman who sharply slapped her hand away in terror.

"Nagisa listen to me!" Chouma yelled with a shaky voice and uncertianty in her thoughts."Did it asked you to verify yourself in words' to proclaim who you are?"

The silence rang for a minute as the lightbulbs flickered, permitting the shadows to waltz in on the already disturbing atmosphere. "Yes" Came a timid response, jerking Chouma backwards.

"Could you explain what's with all the secrecy?" Nana frowned, tapping her fingers on the elbows.

"We...we're... cursed..."

"Cursed? That cannot get any better!" Ritsu laughed with high hopes as his lover shivered in the semi-embrace.

"Do all of you remember Ritsuka?" Chouma asked, seeing Nana and Ritsu exchange glances and Nagisa doltishly whirl her head. "He died a few years back. And then a rumor began spreading about a curse. When those words dye on the wall, people who see it will kill one of their own circle who knew about the paranormal, claiming that he was an imposter or somesort. And another, seemingly the killer, will hang himself leaving words of apology to Ritsuka, written in blood."

"What I heard those apology letters did had something in common. Right Chouma?" The blond female wondered.

"Mh"Chouma nodded in response trailing the table's edges with her long fingers." Indeed they had. Every letter was written with casualty's blood and reliated to the year when Ritsuka died in 2009."

"I don't get it..."

"It contained the last record of Ritsuka's diary in 2009 which he wrote right before his suicide."

"And what did it say?" Ritsu invaded the conversation." It would be pretty neat to bring his spirit back and ask the author himself, hehe..."

"Unless you wanna die, go ahead stupid!" Nana spat out.

"That's even more the reason!"

"Ritsu shut up, you're speaking nonsense." Chouma tapped her long nails on the table to make a point. She sighed murmuring something incomprehensibly, probably cursing the man with worst language she could think of."You asked what was written in Ritsuka's diary and in the suicide notes?" She groaned waiting for Ritsu to nod. "It mentioned Soubi."

"Soubi? Who's Soubi?" Nagisa piped up with high tuned voice as the male slowly faced down, palming his forehead." Ritsu, do you know him?"

"Yes." The headmaster grumbled through his teeth from pain or anger no onecould as..he's my..my son...his classamate."  
"Ohh?" Nana's eyes fired up with a mocking intent. Nagisa glanced around, her childish brain failing to comprehend the gibberish. "You know what that means Nagisa?" Nana grinned as the pigtailed female shook her head" It means Ritsu's taken already, he had a wife and a former kid. You're hitting on a married man."

Nagisa began crying dashing from Ritsu who failed to grip her slender hand, flying away.  
"Kach, Nagisa!" Ritsu whined after the attempt as his lover sobbed, her eyes set on the opposite direction." I didn't got married, neither he is my illegitimate. I adopted Soubi, okay?"

"Oh excuses, excuses..." The programmer sneered at the principal.

"Isn't he dead already?" Chouma pryed in. So Ritsu turned his pupils away, flickering from the glasses.

"And as I recall you started the occult club in order to revive him."

"Seriously?" Nana frowned pridefully, not giving a damn about it. She won't get to use that information anyway, so it was no need to lend her ear to the conversation.

"Yes." Chouma replied instead of Minami Ritsu, who prompted his head on the table not raising his eyes. She reverted her gaze back to Nana" He died in an accident, though there were speculations that he was purposefully murdered because he was gay, and looked after the sickly Ritsuka, not joining the majority of other students to abandon him."

"So Soubi didn't listen to the bullies and helped Ritsuka who commited suicide later. Damn isn't that too cruel?" Nagisa shivered fidgiting with her fingers.

"What I don't get is..." Nana suddenly uttered" Was Septimal Moon originally a school or something?"

"Literary, yes." Chouma nodded peeking at Ritsu who hadn't moved an inch, as if frozen to the very bone."It had been a school in the old days, but since we lost the funding because of minimal student entrances, the authority closed us off. Bastards, I'll get them!" The fetish woman bit her thumb nail.

"So okay, let me get this straight." Nagisa tapped her fingers on her chin."Ritsuka and Soubi were formerly lovers. And Ritsuka was a sick child, furthermore abused and bullied, but Soubi-Ritsu's adopted son, protected him. The diyed in an accident, that may have been considered murder of the students, after that Ritsuka commited suicide, writting something on his last record, that now the people who get struck by Ritsuka's curse, copy on their suicide notes?"

"More or less." Chouma agreed. "Nagisa achieved a level in smartness!"

"Hooray!"

Everyone stood silent for a minute not stating anything as drops of rain collided with the glass of the window. A storm was warily creeping in.  
"I'm done with this!" Nana suddenly proclaimed stomping her way to the door. Ritsu perked up lazily watching the blond programmer leave the room.

"Wait, what?" Chouma mocked furiously"Got scared feet or something, coward?"

Though the door got slammed in the middle of Chouma's words, the female droped her arms in what seemed defeat. After a minute she marshed out herself.

"Nana, if I'll get killed I'm dragging you along. Come back here!"

"Ahh..." Nagisa smiled idiotically" The weather's pretty bad, so Nana should return, right?"

"Who cares," Ritsu shrugged with no emotions." That means the spirits won't protect her." Nagisa speculiated him as the man released a heavy sigh resting his eyes.

"Soubi-kun..."

In the cold dark corridor with large windows only on the left side, Nana ran as fast as she could muttering through gasps for air.

"No way, no freaking way, am I gonna die from some sort of a curse, I'm not an idiot I'm not staying there. Those fools can meet their demise I still value my life. I am a newsmonger for crying out loud, I have a purpose!"

Suddenly she halted leaning on one leg. Someone was chasing after her. Crap. She spun around looking for a detour to fool her assaulter so they wouldn't catch up.  
She swallowed to calm her dry throat seeing the old rusty part of the school on the right. It was suppose to be renovated though never finished-lack of funding did their job.

She didn't gave it much thought, running to the right side of the hallway, that contained timeworned dusty, full of trash stairs. They were borded by a knee high fence of cource. Nana jumped it through, though her black dress caught on the edge making her trip.

"Crap." She winced standing up and covering her bleeding knee with a palm. She had to hurry, had to escape, had to stay alive... In life the means of survival were the top priority.

She sighed as she reached the end of the stairs inspecting her surroundings. The windows were covered, tools and trash lay everywhere. Even broken walls, fallen out doors leading to the classrooms, glass scattered around.

Nana turned to her right beginning to limp heavily through the distincted eerie corridor. The ceiling creeked above her, most likely from the violent rainstorm dancing outside. The female flinched away, afraid and sped up her pace rapidly leaning a hand to the wall for support. She whined and sobbed on her way stepping on glass shards and remains of cement which easily pricked and stang her feet through the light footwear.

"Nana!" The blond haired female paused, recognizing Chouma's voice. Sweat covered her face as she shivered. So the green haired woman followed her...

There was a way out though, but it's success was thin as a piano wire. If Nana wouldn't make any sounds maybe she could fool Kio Chouma into going to the wrong direction, or actually climbing back down.

It may work, the dark was to her gain after all. In the process of waiting the ceiling cryed louder and a few cables fell down in front of her, causing the female to nearly yelp in panic. She wished to dash away, but there was no saying where exactly the upper surface may break.  
The footsteps clinked hurriedly, however Nana could not comprehend, were they getting closer or further...

"Nana you piece of crap. Come back here!" Her colleagues yell was interrupted by a heavy crash ahead as a small part of the section collapsed causing a line of dust to arise. She screeched shortly covering her ears and eyes.

"Nana is that you?" A voice echoed though was detoriated by Nana's eardrums that zinged worse than bees.

The blond haired woman began running through short deep gasps, ignoring her own philosophy, her rational mind was slipping off.  
Soon a few more cables lost their other halfs tumbling down with sickenimg cracks. Nana cryed out again, limping, as the footsteps behind her got closer and closer.

She knew how rough and merciless could Chouma be. Hell, she'll drag Nana back half dead if she need's to, only to save her own sorry ass. That's why the golden haired female had to run.

"Nana, you scum bag, hold it!"

The light haired programmer did not cease to rush, but side-glanced behind her in fright. Her eyes widened and she wailed not able to warn Chouma of the upcoming. The sight petrified her to the last bone, her mouth was sewn shut.

Ritsuka... The blurry boy with the saddened, hollow gaze stood behind the green hair, as the the shadow sprung around getting closer and closer. The upper structure fell straigt down burrying Chouma underneath, her last expression being fury. And the spirit stood behind her, like a reaper, an indication of death.

Nana didn't had the time to mourn, or to process the scene she witnessed, another block was sent her way, hauling the cables as well. Creaking through the whole school. Nana cryed out in pain as it hit her? trapping her legs and left arm. Was there any hope left?

"Come on speak to me Ritsu!" Nagisa pleaded as the headmaster faced the rain outside through the window. His thoughts somewhere else. "You can talk it out." She massaged his knee lowering her head to match his sitting frame, clearly in need of attention.

"You miss your son? What was he like?" Nagisa pryed in again, putting her free hand on his other knee. "He was twelve when he died." The male sighed painfully his voice cracking and low. "His lover, classmate Ritsuka commited suicide shortly after."  
"That's not what I wanted to hear." Nagisa frowned at him, as the man landed his palm on her cheek." I was quite new when the school closed, so why did it got closed again?"

"I told like a million times by now. Soubi's demise and Ritsuka's suicide caused a lot of disruption and when Ritsuka's curse appeared, the number if casualties just increased. It caused a big ruckus: students left, teacher's quited their jobs, we lost our funds and eventually got closed. Then I started the occult club in order to revive Soubi, but the spirits dragged me further than I ever expected. Well, I'm thankful for that..."

He paused whispering, while motioning his thumb on Nagisa's silk skin. "I still miss him though..." The blue haired female pouted her lips ubruptly leaning at him.  
"Hug for a dummy to make him happy!" She spouted to the confused Ritsu, who snickered after a moment, lifting her palms from his knees looping them on his own neck.

"Spirits still provide better drugs for happiness than you."

"Well Nagisa's no ghost deal with it!" She shook her head.  
Suddenly the whole room flooded with feathers and grass covered the floor. The walls merged with one another,dissapearing to infinity of everlasting field in the horizon, hence erasing the signs of the building.

The pigtailed female slowly removed her loop from her lover's neck as rational sense lost it's meaning.

"Wh...what's happ...ening?" She shook as Ritsu held her back dissallowing her escape. The headmaster was frozen in place, unconsciously tightening his grip on the woman's back. His spooked and inraged gaze was set on the ragged gate with white scraps, fluttering from the wind along with the weightless feathers. He've seen this before in a dream, that had not yet evanescened from his memory. All it needed to recreate was a well known child standing infront.

"Who is that?" Nagisa's eyes widened and the headmaster let her pleading body go, turning around. "Soubi...," The headmaster wailed as the wind rustled.

Indeed the teen stood dressed in a white losse gown similar to a dress.

"Please," The man stood up then extended his arm, with tears running down his cheeks." Please come back to the living..."

Soubi lowered his gaze and a feather shot straight bruising Ritsu's cheek.

"He, this again?" The headmaster wiped the blood off as Nagisa stood bewildered."I've seen this state a million times trying to revive you again and again, come on why not quit this game and come home?" Another feather was sent flying by Soubi's soundless motioning of the arm. Ritsu winced as it collided with his shoulder, harder this time, splattering a few drops on Nagisa's white and blue dress.

"Come back!" Ritsu shouted as a third one hit his ankle. "Please. I'm beggining you! I don't have a meaning without you. I don't care if we are not reliated by blood, you are my precious son!"

Nagisa watched as her lover took painful steps closer to the child, getting injured with every foot layed down. It was gruesome to watch this hopless act, guided by love yet destroyed unrecognizably.

"Stop it, Ritsu!" She screeched out top of her lungs, as the sound faded and nothing changed: Soubi still stood indifferent, Ritsu still begged.

"Soubi, I love you, please stop torturing me like this, wake up from your grave. I want to see you, hear your voice, your laughter. Except the secrets you kept from me, understand your flaws and weaknesses. Hear, how you mock me and make fun of me. Steal, ignore and treat me like dirt, disobey me just to see me angered and saddened, pick at my weak spots or mistakes. still misusing me plenty like a slave, as if I was something below and unworthy. Crave for my failure and sudden death. I miss you, Soubi, the way you are. Come back!"  
Ritsu gritted out, coughing out blood at the end of it as the feathers stuck out from his body.

Nevertheless he dragging his scarred, bloodied feet further, wailing and gasping from every move. The childish female began, crying while shutting her mouth from the terror.

"Ritsu!" She yelled again.

Chouma woke up in the same doll filled room, though this time a mirror was standing in a far left corner. Atleast her unwaited companion- Ritsuka wasn't hiding as the child sat on the table playing with a doll, while humming and swinging his feet below happily.

"Tell me am I dreaming, or is this one heck of a fantasy?" She asked, spinning a strand of hair around her finger.

"Neither"

"What?"

"You re not dreaming nor this is imagination." Ritsuka grinned swaying a little and combing the armless doll's strands of hair-half were unproffessionally cutted off.

"So how do you explain this?"

"This is your home now. Now. How to I call you, because your name isn't Chouma Kio anyway?" The kid chuckled in high spirits." I'll have another friend!"

"Another? So where are the previous ones?" The tomboyish woman frowned.

"Well? as they died their souls just stopped here for awhile before continuing their journey to the afterlife."

"Wait, you mean to tell me the people you killed landed here?"

"If you must put it that way" Ritsuka agreed, picking a violet ribbon for his doll.  
"Oh, someone's really lonely." The green haired female rolled her eyes.

"I won't be anymore!" the child rised his voice." Because you're staying here."

"But I'll dissapear. You said your self" Chouma smirked tilting her head up.

"You won't."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're not alive, you are just a wandering soul."

"Cut the crap." She barked furiously.

"Do not believe me?" Ritsuka pointed at the mirror his voice creaking from slight anger." Souls don't have reflections. Go see for yourself, I do not have one."

"By the way what's with the dolls?" Chouma cutted the last conversation pale as flour." Why are they so torn up?"

"They torned them up." Ritsuka whined. "It's not my fault."

"Who are. They?" Chouma walked closer to the mirror as voices invaded her brain making it ache.

"Ha ha, look at our baby girl Ritsuka!"

"What's with the dolls loser?"

"Oh sorry were they precious to you? Hahaha, I might just accidentally broke one. Well guess I'll just do the same to all!"

"Hey, punching bag stay still, I just want to brake your other leg!"

The woman's face began flooding in tears, she covered her ears, which didn't help to terminate the bullying, that sunk deep into her heart...

The mirror. It did not had reflection. It showed just the doll filled room... - "Naaaghh" Nana wailed, pushing the broken piece from her leg, which got it's skin ripped off the muscles bleeding.

"Come on." She hoffed with the last pull freeing herself, then she layed back on the debris, with no more strength.  
"Hey, are you okay Nana?" Chouma peeked out, making Nana nearly screech from surprise.

"What the hell, not a scratch?" She speculiated her friend, who seemed to be safe and sound, even though rubble had certianly crushed her. Chouma extended her hand for the other female to lean at.  
"We have to get out of here." The blond programmer whispered after hearing cables let lose in the distance of the dark hallway.

"Yea I know, don't want to die from the curse. I inspected it for years hidden from authority, when it started, it won't kill me yet." Chouma's eyes fired up, she layed Nana down grabbing a huge piece of cement.

"What are..oh you. Doing?" The golden haired female managed to sit up just in time when Chouma threw the rubble at the window shattering the glass.

"Woo! strike one-Chouma, we're taking the lead!" The greenette proclaimed out the window." Second floor. My lucky star's shinning. Ne?"  
She carried Nana closer to the window leaning her at the wall.

"What?" The blond quivered as Chouma jumped off.

"Ouch, my back won't like that." A voice cleared up after a thump to the ground. " Your turn. Ohh. Ouch. Nana I'll catch yea!"

"You're crazy!"

"Fine take the luxurious corridor filled with the safiest roofs in history, that cost gold and can stay for another decade." a few cables clinked falling as if concuring the sarcasm.

"Soubi!" "Stop it you fool!" Nagisa warned him trembling.

"Ha." Ritsu smirked leaving a bloodied trail." He'll get bored before I quit. I will get him back!"

"Do you even understand what nonsense do you spit out?" A few more blood drops landed just below Nagisa's feet and a huge splatter a couple of meters away." He's a spirit, not a human. How the hell are you suppose to bore an immortal?"

"Because the whole word smells of dulness..." He reached for his jeans pocket with a shaky arm, getting out a dreamcatcher. "Besides I have this. He hate's it, that's why he'ĺl have no way but to come back."

"You're insane!"  
"Tell me what I didn't knew alr..ahh" The bloodied man nearly fell losing his stance as a feather penetrated his left leg. "I don't care about my life, I don't care if he kills me, he was probably planning it all along." Ritsu glanced up, his bloodied hair stuck to his forehead. Soubi kept whirling his fingers with a motionless expression."Atleast I'll remember that I wasn't a coward and fought till the end"

Suddenly the man stopped, his eyesight faking the scenery with a blur. His body swaying a little, weak as a feather willing to the wind.

"Sou...bi..." The male gasped Not comprehending his son anymore" Are you...still there? Don't...leave me again..."

His body became a lump falling to the soft grass.

Sayonara... Tapping sounds, closer and closer, rapidly nearing... Who...

"Hold on Ritsu!" Nagisa ran to him supporting his back and hugging him from behind she shook his body stammering. "Come on wake up, Ritsu! Wake up!"

The feathers continued to strike the half dead man with no end, no mercy.

"Idiot, you can't die here. You can not." Nagisa paused, laying her head on his crimson dyed shoulder."What am I going to do without you? I love you, Ritsu you're everything in the world to me, I don't want to lose you for something so trivial..."

"E..." The man emitted a wail coughing out blood again, his lips stayed parted.

"Trivial, yes " Nagisa lowered her tone, listening to the rustle accompanied by feathers striking her lover's body.

"Ritsu we can not understand the cruel fate, who sweeps our beloved ones away, nor can we figure out a reason, the same goes for the dead. We can not revive them, no matter how much we try, no matter how much we love them. Love is powerful yes, but it can not defeat death in that way. Ritsu you're using Love as a Weapon to get Soubi back. That's not the way... Love os never a tool for war. Love is kindness, forgiveness, remembarance. Can you still hear me Ritsu? Minami Ritsu can you hear me? Love is remebarance. Love connects people through their minds. You're never alone: Soubi is always with you, this is not the way. "She sobbed, seeing Ritsu slowly comeback to.

"So don't leave me" She bit her lips but not her tears." You have much more to live for, you have me, Nana, the same mean Chouma and Soubi. You have all of us what more do you want you greedy bastard. Life isn't always pretty, but we have to pick the scraps of what's beutiful and dear to us."

She shut up noticing a pool of blood beneath them, feeling it sink into her aswell. Ritsu's eyelids fluttered uncontrollably, as he was stuck between consciousness. Did he even heard her?...

She weeped louder, burrying her face in his back until she felt a hand grip her elbow harsly. The female froze feeling Ritsu slowly and steadily turn around nearly falling onto her again.

Nagisa parted her lips in opposition ,however before any sound could be mustered from her parted lips...

Ritsu kissed her, rising his crimson hands on her cheeks dirtying them in the process. Nagisa soon closed her eyes, relaxing in the embrace. The sounds terminating themselves from her ears, the high pitched sough ceasing to colden her face like melting snow in summer, it seemed that life finally awoke from the twisted fable of death. The grass overgrown with blooming flowers. The white gate of the afterlife closed creaking in it's way. And Soubi stood with a smile finally bestowing on his once emotionless, ruthless expression.

The merciless feathers still struck Ritsu's back as he kissed his beloved one...

Was this what meant that love can over come everything? -

"There you are!" Nana greeted the two 'lovebirds' that walked out of the building." I though you were seriously tooken in be the spirit's curse. Thought I'd do a funeral and write all your intimate stuff on the memorial."  
"Idiot." Chouma scoffed out." Ohh what happened to the occultic maniac?"

"It's okay... spirits... will " the man wailed leaning at gis lover, who carried him.

"Well I don't trust them any more. They hadn't healed your mental brain in years, what are the chances of them aiding you now?" The green gaired female crossed her arms, shivering from the heavy rain and wind.

Two more figures accompanief them standing on opposite directions.

"Hyyah!" The green haired female screeched being the first to notice Ritsuka standing behind them holding his freaky, broken dolls.

On the Nagisa's side stood Soubi, who agaped.

"Ritsuka is that you?"

"So..ahh! you do talk!" Ritsu pointed his finger inraged.

The two spirits stood out of the shed the mortals were taking, in the school's territory.

"Yes that's me." Ritsuka smiled his childish voice echoing.

"They can't hear us can they?" The programmer reassured herself, spotting that she dropped her phone somewhere.

"Can we finally be together?" Ritsu's former son lifted his fingers toward Ritsuka with a concerned and deeply interested expression, as if seeing his beloved friend for the first time.

"I'm afraid not." Ritsuka crouched down hugging his knees." I'm impure- a devil, compared to you"

"The shit with the explanation, cut to the chase!" Chouma threw a pebble at the apparitions, that went through.

"Well I'd say it's not that bad info you know" Nana crossed her hands above her head."Just needs popcorn."

"Popcorn yey!" Nagisa beemed.

"What...do you have in mind Ritsuka?"

"I killed for you! Murdered and tainted people... Just so I could get to you" Ritsuka drew circles from dirt with his fingers. A lightening struck illuminating the area making the spirits dissapear for a moment.

"It's okay Ritsuka I've done worse things to a precious person of mine.

"Why do I get the feeling he's talking about me?" Ritsu whirled his head to look at the others, who shrugged.

"Come here Ritsuka." Soubi motioned his fingers to his lover."I know we're different and may never be together but let us try, if we'll vanish we'll vanish together."

The boy nodded running toward Soubi smiling and beginning to laugh. As their touches collided, they started to go up in smoke. Even so, they moved closer to each other gradually fading.

Scenes: memories and thoughts invaded the mortals minds, as the curse came to it's destruction.

"Hey, It's that brat Ritsuka!"

"Come on, why is he still going to school, he stinks!"

"Soubi I love you so much but there are things that even you can't erase. And now you are dead.I miss you so much. It hurts without you. It hurts. So please don't blame me for this act I'm doing right now. Death just seems more pleasing. And besides there I'll meet you again! That's why I will..."

"I love you Ritsuka..."

"I love you too Soubi, more than you'll ever know."

"Soubi what in God's name are you doing?" "What I'm just taking your money have a probem with that 'guardian'?"

"Call me father, Soubi..." "In hell I'call you that Minami, you piece shit, go die in a ditch that would help me a lot, thanks. Seriously is your pathetic life even worth a cent?"

The figures dissapeared with a kiss.

"Ah so sweet!" Nagisa applaud. And Chouma turned to Ritsu.  
"So your son called you piece of shit?"  
He shrugged it off.

The green haired female giggled, though suddenly her gaze became frightened On the ground still layed Ritsuka's dolls. That would be less freaky if they hadn't stared directly at her, parting their jaws, as blood dripped down their eyes which seemingly backed away in fright.

"Hey are you seeing this?" She asked her friends who ignored her chatting with each other though she could not hear them speak.

The greenette spread her hands leaning at the wall watching her friends while whispering.

"Help. Hey Nagisa! There's something wrong. Nana! I'm talking to you!" She stammered silently, as tears ran down her eyes from desperation.

What was happening? Why couldn't they hear her?  
"Come on answer me" the female leaned closer to Nagisa touching her shoulder-her fingers went through with no effect.

"Help me..."

The dolls watched her every move with dark crimson eyes from crying in blood, yet they smiled, mocked...

"Help me...help me...somebody please help me"

She spun around unable to find her place. There were no other people around, the dolls laughed, it was cold and dark, her friends didn't even notice her, the puddle showed no reflection...

"Are you sure you're the alive Chouma Kio?" A voice echoed as Chouma hyperventilated pulling a few strands of hair out as the rain washed her tears.  
"Help me..."  
"Are you sure you're the one you're proclaiming to be?"

"Help me..."

"You are not alive. You are just a wandering soul."

"Help me..."

"Souls don't have reflections."

-  
"Mhh, why do I think there were four of us?" Nana leaned to Nagisa.

"Four?I don't remember." The blue haired blurted out.

"I think Nana needs stronger glasses. There are three people in the occult club." Ritsu pointed out. Chouma seemed to never exist, she dissapeared from their lives and memories. Like an empty reflection, like a leaf scattered by the wind...

-  
The greatest mystery of all is love...  
The greatest fiction- life...

*THE END*  
*The DarkCat*


End file.
